Erste Mission von Coruscant (19 VSY)
Die Mission von Coruscant im Jahre 19 VSY war ein Versuch der vier Jedi-Meister Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar und Kit Fisto den amtierenden Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik Palpatine festzunehmen. Es endete mit der Tötung der vier Jedi und der Ernennung Anakin Skywalkers zum Sith-Lord Darth Vader. Vorgeschichte 19 VSY hatte Anakin Skywalker eine Vision, in der er seine Frau Padmé Amidala sterben sah, was er aber keinem außer ihr verriet. Kurz darauf wurde er jedoch vom Obersten Kanzler Palpatine in die Oper eingeladen, wo dieser ihm erzählte, dass der Sith-Lord Darth Plagueis Leben erschaffen und bewahren konnte. Anakin wollte diese Macht von ihm erlernen, doch teilte Palpatine ihm mit, dass er von seinem Schüler im Schlaf erstochen worden war. Anakin war hin und hergerissen, ob er den Lehren Plagueis' oder dem Ruf der Jedi folgen sollte. Als er jedoch kurze Zeit später in das Büro des Kanzlers gerufen wurde, offenbarte dieser ihm, dass er der Sith-Lord sei, nach dem die Jedi schon so lange suchten und bot ihm an, sein Schüler zu werden, um Padmé vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Anakin tötete ihn nicht, sondern kehrte zum Jedi-Tempel zurück, wo er Mace Windu die neuen Informationen erzählte. Dieser bat ihn, dort zu bleiben, während er sich mit drei weiteren Meistern aufmachte, um den Kanzler unter Arrest zu stellen. Verlauf Ankunft der Jedi rechts|miniatur|Die Jedi wollen Palpatine festnehmen. Im Büro angekommen erklärte Windu dem Kanzler, dass er nun verhaftet wäre. Da dieser das jedoch nicht akzeptieren wollte, aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert und sprang zu den Jedi, welche ihre Lichtschwerter in eine verteidigende Stellung rückten. Zuerst tötete er den Zabrak Agen Kolar, indem er ihn in Bauchgegend durchbohrte. Danach schlug er sogleich auf Saesee Tiin ein und schlitzte ihn in der Bauchgegend auf. Danach parierte er einige Schläge der Jedi, bevor er auch den Nautolaner Kit Fisto am Bauch treffen konnte. Danach verließen Windu und er das Büro und duellierten sich in einem der Vorzimmer, wo Palpatine Windu kurz mit seinem Lichtschwert bedrohen konnte. Der Jedi-Meister hieb es jedoch mit seiner Klinge weg. Kurz darauf liefen sie wieder ins Büro, wo Windu seine Klinge erhob, die der Sith aber abwehrte. Sie kamen bis ans Fenster, das sie mit ihren Schwertern zerschlugen. Kurz darauf konnte Windu seinem Widersacher die Klinge aber aus der Hand schlagen und die Klinge wurde durch das Fenster in die Nacht geschleudert. Palpatine kroch in eine Ecke, Windu verfolgte ihn jedoch und bedrohte ihn mit einem Lichtschwert. Wendung durch Anakin links|miniatur|Palpatine duelliert sich mit Mace Windu. Währenddessen meditierte Anakin Skywalker im Jedi-Tempel, flog jedoch kurz danach los, um den Jedi zu helfen. Nachdem er dort gelandet war und in Palpatines Apartment stürmte, sah er, dass Mace Windu Palpatine in die Ecke gedrängt hatte und ihn nun mit seinem Lichtschwert bedrohte. Skywalker ging zu ihnen, wo der Sith-Lord ihn sofort auf seine Seite zu ziehen versuchte. Palpatine warf Macht-Blitze auf Windu, die dieser mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehren und zurückschlagen konnte. Das Gesicht des Kanzlers verformte sich dadurch und er erhielt tiefe Falten und Narben, bis er mit den Blitzen aufhörte und Windu um Gnade anflehte. Dieser wollte ihn töten, doch hielt Skywalker ihn auf, da er meinte, dass Palpatine einen Gerichtsprozess bekommen müsste. Windu erwiderte, dass Palpatine die Gerichte kontrollieren würde. Er setzte zum tödlichen Schlag an, doch war Skywalker schneller und schlug ihm den Arm ab. Das nutzte Palpatine, der seine Schwäche nur vorgetäuscht hatte, und schleuderte eine erneute Ladung Blitze auf den nun wehrlosen Meister und warf ihn aus dem Fenster. Folgen rechts|miniatur|Palpatine befiehlt [[CC-2224|einem Klon-Kommandanten, Order 66 auszuführen.]] Danach bot der Sith Anakin an, sein Schüler zu werden, um Padmé zu retten, was der Jedi-Ritter annahm. Nachdem ihm Sidious den Sith-Namen Darth Vader gegeben hatte, schickte er ihn zum Jedi-Tempel mit dem Auftrag, die sich dort befindenden Jedi zu töten und keine Gnade zu üben. Er selbst sendete an alle Klon-Kommandanten die Order 66, den Befehl, alle Jedi zu töten. Das sorgte dafür, dass die Jedi beinahe ausgelöscht wurden. Später verwendete Palpatine die Tonaufzeichnungen vor dem Senat, um gegen die Jedi Hetze zu betreiben und sich als Imperator wählen zu lassen. Alternativer Verlauf Roman Im Roman wird das Aufeinandertreffen völlig anders und ausführlicher dargestellt, was sich besonders auf die Reihenfolge und Art der Tode bezieht. Nachdem Palpatine sein Lichtschwert aus der Statue des Sistros gezogen und eine Audioaufzeichnung gestartet hat, betreten die vier Jedi-Meister sein Büro. Windu will ihn ins Gewahrsam nehmen, da er ein Sith-Lord ist, während sich der Kanzler nach dem Wohlbefinden der Jedi erkundigt. Als sie ihre Lichtschwerter zünden, beteuert er seine Unschuld und fordert Saesee Tiin auf, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Da dieser abgelenkt ist, aktiviert der Sith sein Lichtschwert und köpft den Iktotchi. Bevor Agen Kolar reagieren kann, rammt Palpatine ihm das Lichtschwert in den Kopf. Fisto wird ebenfalls geköpft, als Anakin eintrifft. Sie zerstören das Panoramafenster, sodass Palpatine abgelenkt ist und ihm das Lichtschwert aus der Hand geschlagen wird. Er setzt zum tödlichen Hieb an, doch Anakin ruft, dass er den Kanzler für Padmé braucht. Während Windu die Information verarbeitet, zieht Anakin sein Lichtschwert und schlägt Windu den Arm ab, sodass Palpatine ihn wiederum aus dem Fenster schleudern kann. Anakin wird Palpatines neuer Schüler und wird beauftragt, in den Jedi-Tempel zu gehen und alle Jedi zu töten.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) *Palpatine schaltet ein Aufzeichnungsgerät ein, bevor der Kampf beginnt. *In der Buchadaption wird Saesee Tiin zuerst geköpft, da er Palpatines Gedanken lesen will und sein Lichtschwert senkt, dann stirbt Agen Kolar, indem Palpatine seinen Kopf durchbohrt. *Im Roman wird beschrieben, dass Anakin Kit Fisto sterben sieht. Im Film kommt er jedoch erst in der Wohnung an, als Mace Windu Palpatine mit seinem Lichtschwert bedroht. *Hier versucht Palpatine, Windu mit der Macht aus dem Fenster zu stoßen, was ihm aber misslingt. *Wie im Comic besitzt Saesee Tiin ein blaues Lichtschwert und Kolar ein grünes, im Film ist es genau umgekehrt. *Palpatine unterhält sich mit den Jedi und meint, dass es unwichtig sei, ob er ein Sith wäre, da seine Einstellungen seine Sache seien. Comic links|miniatur|Mace Windu wird gegen die Wand geschleudert. Im Comic wird das Geschehen stark verkürzt auf fünf Seiten dargestellt. Die Jedi betreten das Büro des Kanzlers und gehen auf ihn zu. Palpatine kommt ihnen entgegen und tötet Kolar, Tiin und Fisto. Windu stößt er mit der Macht gegen die Wand. Er rappelt sich jedoch auf und verwickelt Palpatine in ein Lichtschwertduell, das darin endet, dass sie das große Panoramafenster zerstören und Windu Palpatine das Lichtschwert aus der Hand schlagen kann. Palpatine schleudert zwar Macht-Blitze auf den Jedi-Meister, dieser wehrt sie aber ab, bis Palpatine Narben bekommt und auf dem Boden liegt. Windu möchte ihn töten, doch verhindert Anakin das, indem er ihm den Arm abschlägt. Den Moment nutzend, stößt Palpatine ihn aus dem Fenster und nimmt Anakin als seinen neuen Schüler an.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) *Im Comic wird Mace Windu gegen die Wand mit einem Macht-Schub geschleudert, was das Drehbuch zum Film zwar vorsah, aber nicht verwendete. *Im Gegensatz zu Film trifft hier Anakin schon ein, als das Fenster zerstört wurde. *Palpatine tötet Windu, indem er ihn mit einem Macht-Schub aus dem Fenster stößt, anstatt ihn mit Blitzen zu attackieren. *Wie im Roman besitzt Saesee Tiin ein blaues Lichtschwert und Kolar ein grünes, im Film ist es genau umgekehrt. Jugendroman und Videospiel Der Jugendroman erzählt die Szene aus der Sicht Anakins, weshalb erst ab der Szene beschrieben wird, als Windu Palpatine bezwungen hat und ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert bedroht. Als Windu Palpatine töten will, schlägt Anakin ihm den Arm ab, sodass Palpatine ihn mit Macht-Blitzen aus dem Fenster werfen kann.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman) Im Videospiel betritt der Spieler die Szene, nachdem Windu Palpatine entwaffnet hat. Er will ihn töten, doch hält ihn Anakin ab und bezeichnet ihn als Verräter an der Republik. Er verwickelt Windu in einen Lichtschwertkampf, indem Windu von Anakin besiegt wird und Palpatine ihn tötet.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel) Hinter den Kulissen *Das Duell erklärt, wie Anakin Skywalker zum gefürchteten Sith-Lord Darth Vader wurde. Außerdem zeigt es, wie Palpatine seine charakteristischen Narben erhielt. *Palpatines Zitat „Ich bin der Senat!“ ist eine Anlehnung an „L'Etat, c'est moi.“ („Ich bin der Staat.“), eine Aussage, die fälschlicherweise Ludwig XIV. zugesprochen wurde, in Wahrheit jedoch nie von ihm geäußert wurde. *Im Roman zu Die Rache der Sith werden die vier Jedi als die besten Schwertmeister des Ordens bezeichnet. Da drei von ihnen jedoch innerhalb weniger Sekunden starben, ist diese Aussage anzuzweifeln. *Samuel L. Jackson, Schauspieler von Mace Windu, meinte nach den Dreharbeiten, dass Windu Palpatine ohne Anakins Hilfe geschlagen hätte.The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith *Ursprünglich sollte Palpatines rodianischer Sekretär Dar Wac einen Cameo-Auftritt bekommen, was jedoch niemals verfilmt wurde. Quellen * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Lichtschwertduelle Kategorie:Legends en:Showdown on Coruscant es:Confrontación en Coruscant fi:Taistelu kanslerin toimistossa fr:Duel dans le Bureau de Palpatine ru:Поединок на Корусанте